samedifandomcom-20200214-history
Chazarrae Samedi
Chazarrae Lutarius Samedi is the eldest son and child of the Loa Baron Samedi. He is the twin brother of Christophoros Samedi, and the older brother of Rose and Winter Samedi. Early History Chazarrae was born on Christmas 1994 to the Loa Baron Samedi, along with a twin brother Christophoros. He was the eldest of Baron's children. The cause of his death currently unknown. Personality |-|Adult= Chazarrae is cruel, sadistic, ruthless and vengeful, he also has a sadistic sense of humor, as he found Christophoros' emotional pain very amusing. He became a wicked, selfish, manipulative, and spiteful man. Chazarrae is egotistical, misogynistic, careless and self-loving. He hates being inside and indoors and loves to party. He usually tries to make negative feelings go away with inappropriate jokes, sex and other inappropriate activities that he so loves. Chazarrae was proven to be a selfish, spoiled, party boy and womanizer, who has horrible beliefs and morals. The only thing that Chazarrae Samedi truly fears is that his daughter will turn out like him. |-|Child= It had been suggested by Baron/Chazarrae himself and later confirmed in flashbacks that he was much kinder and caring in his youth. Chazarrae was full of love and life, and wanted it back. Powers and Abilities |-|Warlock/Human= Chazarrae possessed the standard powers and abilities of a warlock. * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. * Channeling: The power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. * Possession: The power to jump one's spirit into the body of another, taking control of said host body. * Dream Manipulation: The power to control people's dreams through spells. * Resurrection: The power to bring someone or one's self back from the dead. |-|Spirt/"Loa"= Even after his death, Chazarrae still possesses some powers and abilities of a warlock. These abilities should have been stripped, but the reason why they weren't are unknown. Chazarrae has the tendency to simply appear out of nowhere when he's being talked about. It's also shown that he has the ability to leave the spirit world and cross onto the mortal plane. When he does this, he's not dead, or alive but as he describes "Psychic imprint in between Dimensions". Either dead or alive, he still possess the ability to touch items. Relationships Baron Samedi This is the relationship between Baron Samedi, and his son Chazarrae Samedi. Unlike the relationships Baron had with his other children, this one was the most profound. Baron loved his son more than anything. When Chazarrae was a child, Baron would often teach his son magic. Lily Samedi This is the relationship between Lily Samedi, and her father Chazarrae Samedi. Lily is Chaz's only daughter with Katherine. He looked happy when Katherine told him that the baby would be a girl, then he began to fight for her protection against his enemies. He loves her more than anything. But, apart from some bad things he's done, Lily knows what Chaz is and isn't afraid of him. Sources